


Byakuya in a Canadian shack

by mercuriosity



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byakuya in a Canadian shack

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely silly. Originally posted [here](http://bravecows.livejournal.com/162415.html?thread=4033903#t4033903).

"I will wear no such thing," Byakuya said, gazing coldly at the offending red garment.

"But-- Byakuya-sama-- surely, the cabin walls are so drafty-- erk," Hanatarou stopped abruptly as Byakuya fixed him with a look; a look that told him in no uncertain terms precisely how low these--_longjohns­_\--were, in relation to the dignity of a Kuchiki. (Very low.)

"The cold does not affect me," Byakuya said, after a moment.

Hanatarou hesitated, unsure how to continue. Surely one couldn't-- one dared not suggest that Byakuya-sama's breath was coming in little white puffs? That Byakuya-sama's teeth were chattering ever so slightly? He chewed his lower lip nervously.

"Achoo," Byakuya said, in tones of stoic misery.

"Oh, dear," said Hanatarou.


End file.
